Keika's Story
by Kisa Yoko
Summary: This story is about how an odd girl has been spotted running through Tokyo. People find out that she is a persocom and their curiosity is sparked. Does this girl have anything to do with Chii? Please read and comment! I could use a BETA! Please try it!
1. Prologue

VC: Hey everyone! Welcome to my very first published fan fiction. This story is a Chobits fan-fic about the possibility that there are other Chobits. There have been weird sightings of a strange girl running around town and when someone says that it is a persocom people around Tokyo have to find out about more her. What does this have to do with Chii (Elda) and Freya? Constructive criticism works a lot better than flames so please limit flames. Warning! Contains spoilers! If you have not finished the series, I don't recomend you read this yet.

Disclamer: I do not own Chobits, if I did, I would be part of Clamp and I would be making millons!

It was a warm spring night, in Tokyo. The streets were dark, most of the lights from the nearby houses were off and it seemed peaceful. The dim street lights were casting shadows on the buildings and houses. The air was damp and warm from a spring shower and the wet street seemed to glimer under the muted street lights. There was silence except for the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Every once in awhile, you could here the distant sound of gravel crunching under car tires or the murmur of a late night conversation.

All of a sudden, a light flickered on and a small figure of a lady came out of an apartment building. She was crying and dragging something behind her. She walked in an odd way, as if she was hurt. Her long shadow, created by the dull light, chased behind her mocking her odd walk and the sound of her weeping. The sobs got louder as she walked down the alleyway, still dragging the form behind her. She hushed herself as she walked up to the garbage dumpster and tried to throw the thing in. It was too heavy for her and she fell; the thing landing on top of her and an smelly, rotting matress broke her fall. As she sat up, she started to cry again her sobs bouncing of the houses and echoing down the alley. She tried again, to no avail. So she just propped the thing against the side of the dumpster on top of some garbage bags and ran off, still weeping. She took one look back at the figure just leaning against the dumpster and wondered if she would ever feel the love that she had once felt again.


	2. The Girl

VC: Hello? Anyone there? I was concerned about putting this up because not many people were reviewing, but I decided to do it anyway. Please, please read and comment if you want me to put up another chapter.

--

"Who is she, Mommy?" a little boy asked.

"Hush now, I don't know," said the tired mother, watching the girl from a distance.

The girl ran through the park, pumping her legs faster and faster. _Must find her, must find her _the girl said to herself. She ducked into an alleyway when she noticed that people were staring at her dishonorable clothes, hair and ears. _Must find her, must find her. Must find her! _She sprinted through the alley and stopped. She looked away ashamed. She had brought herself to her old home. Memories flooded her mind for a second. They were overwhelming, the loss, the pain and… the love. _I don't belong here anymore. I don't. _She turned and continued to run through the alley.

She stopped when she saw an old moldy mattress. She plopped down on it and allowed herself to relax, lying down on the aged cloth. She sat back up and saw her reflection in a large puddle. She stared at herself and watched her reflection stare back. She could hardly recognize herself. Her once clean, long hair was dirty and soiled and the color looked more like a mud pit than the once silky, shiny nutmeg color that it once was. Her clean, purple dress was ripped and filthy. Her skin was once soft and smooth and now it was bruised, scarred, and grimy. She once smelled of Cherry Blossoms, her favorite scent. Now she smelled like mud, and rotting garbage; the things that she lived in now. Her tell tale ears were once clean, shiny and made her proud to be who she was. Now they made her feel separated and different from every other person and persocom. Her eyes were once confident and proud, but now as she looked into them, the so called pathway to the soul looked scared, lost and in pain. She continued to stare into her eyes and saw them tear up and a single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped into the puddle she was looking into. The ripples distorted her reflection and she watched them flow gracefully toward the edge of the reflection, _her _reflection, and for a moment she was happy that she couldn't look at her pitiful self anymore. But, the reflection returned so she made herself stand up. She deliberately stomped into the puddle as she left. She didn't notice the small disk on the garbage bag next to her.

--

Chi smiled as she jumped onto the soft bed. Chi and Hideki were married and just moved into a bigger room in the apartment. Hideki walked in and sat down next to Chi.

"Chi is very happy now!" said Chi, talking in third person as she always did.

"Why is that?" asked Hideki.

"Chi has found the one just for her and Chi feels all warm right here!" Chi said pointing to her chest. "Chi likes the warmth it gives her!"

"Okay Chi, I have to go to school now. You don't have work today so you can go visit Sumomo Plum and Kotoko if you would like," Hideki informed Chi.

"O diji ni! Take care of yourself!" Chi called.

Chi leaned back down on the bed and sighed. She felt so happy she didn't know what to do with herself. She let herself relax and closed her eyes. _Chi is happy now Freya. Chi is really happy!_ Chi let her mind wander off to Freya and how much she wished she could remember more about her mysterious twin sister. Then an image began to develop in Chi's mind.

"Freya?!" Chi called out loud.

But it wasn't Freya. It looked just like Chi and Freya, except for her hair which was longer and was more redish-brown than blonde. She wore a long purple dress that fit her perfectly and her persocom ears were smaller, but they were shiny and made her look like a brand new persocom. Her eyes were amber like both Chi's and Freya's and they were beautiful and big. But, right in front of Chi's closed eyes the girl began to change. Her hair became dirty, her dress torn and her ears shamefully soiled. Her eyes became scared and she watched as a tear leaked out of one of her eyes and splashed into Chi's conscience. Then the girl stood up and started running, running toward Chi she started to grow changing from much smaller than Chi to huge! Then she placed her foot over Chi and Chi braced herself waiting for the girl to smash her.

"Time for wakey wakey exercises! Go up and over top and… GO!" Sumomo chanted. "And one, and two, and three, and four, and one…"

Chi immeadiately stood up and started doing Sumomo Plum's childish exercises. She thought about what she had seen and then Sumomo Plum stopped.

"It is way too late for sleeping!" she said. "Why were you rolling around and making noises like this?"

Sumomo Plum got down on the floor and started rolling around uncontrollably on the floor and grunting like an animal. Chi laughed and realized that Chobits, although rarely, do have dreams after all.


	3. The Encountering

VC: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have been really busy and I still am sort of concerned that no one is reading or commenting. I might have to take it down.

Negi: That's okay! We'll all read and comment! (Right guys!) Evil glare

VC: What are you doing here?

Negi: Just butting in to your story.

VC: Go bother Aka-Tori's fan fics! Not mine!

Negi: Aka's great. sigh Hey she has fan fictions on this site too right?

VC: Yeah, so go bug those. Shoo now! Go! Are there any other questions?

Tohru: This is such a great story! You should be so thankful for being able to write like this! When are we going to find out the identity of The Girl?

VC: Domo Arigato! Thank you Tohru! Sometimes I don't think I am so great at writing. Just please keep reading.

--

It was a few days later and Chi could still not let go of that nightmare. She was walking home from work and as she wandered down the streets she wondered why the girl not only looked like her and Freya, but why she seemed so familiar.

_Hideki told Chi that dreams and nightmares are not real, but Chii remembers this girl, from the time of not Chii and Hideki, but Elda and Freya. Chi does remember!_

Every time Chi thought about the strange dream, she felt frustrated. _Why can't Chii remember fully? Why? _So she shook the thought out of her mind and continued home.

All of a sudden, she stopped...

"Chi?" she asked. "Freya?"

But, once again it wasn't Freya. It was Freya with filthy hair and a ripped dress and who smelled like garbage. She stared at the girl as she sprinted out of the alley that she usually took to get home. Chi stared and stared as the girl weaved in and out of the pedestrians and jumped over the piles of bags lying by the streets. Chi remembered the terrifying dream and the trying to remember. Chi choked up and was overwhelmed by the questions, the not knowing, and the past that this girl and her might have had. Then Chi started to cry.

"Chi's leaking!" she yelled. "Why is there so much compared to last time!"

All of a sudden, the girl turned around and started to sprint back, staring at Chi with a frightened look.

"Freya!" she yelled. "Freya! I found you! After all this time! I found you!"

The girl choked up and felt overwhelmed by the questions, the not knowing and the time that she had spent trying to reach her goal. _I did it! _she yelled inside_ I will finally know, who I was meant to be!_ The girl stopped crying and slowed down. "Freya" had started to run towards her.

Chi started to run faster. She was determined to find out who this girl was and how she knew her. _She yelled Freya! Does she know that Freya is with me now? Why does she know Freya?_

The girl picked up her pace once again. She had come all this way to find her goal and she wasn't going to slow down now. She was going to finish what she started. She was going to find out why she lived.

The persocoms ran towards each other and as they grew closer, they knew this was going to be no ordinary encountering.


End file.
